Regarde- moi
by 4-ever script
Summary: C'est le soir et Sam est encore plongeait dans ses recherches sur la marque de Cain, quand Dean arrive avec des idées en tête et un petit sourire aux lèvres. /LEMON M/ petit OS Wincest a placer dans la saison 10.


Hello tout le monde ! Voila mon premier post et j'espère que d'autres suivront très vite *0* Tout comme j'espère que cet OS sur Supernatural vous plaira.

 **Titre:** Regarde-moi.

 **Résumé** : Dans le bunker, Sam est plongé dans ses recherches quand Dean vient interrompre... À placer dans la saison 10.

 **Noté:** Lemon M, Wincest.

 **Autre** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soir était tombé, et comme à son habitude, Sam était assis a une des grandes tables principales de la bibliothèque du bunker. Sa tête baissé sur un vieux livre en couverture de cuire, portant sur sa reliure une étoile satanique. Son esprit était fixé sur les pages, et dans sa tête une seule chose tournait en boucle : "trouver une solution contre la marque de Cain et sauver Dean".

Mais d'un coup, le silence fut brisé et Sam sortit de ses pensées, lorsque Dean arriva d'un pas bruyant et s'assit à la table, face à son frère.

\- T'as encore le nez là-dedans ? S'exclama Dean en claquant deux bières sur la table.

Sam ne réagit pas tout de suite puis, dans un soupir, leva les yeux.

\- Il faut que je finisse ce livre. Il y a... Dean, il y a peut-être quelque chose qu'on a raté. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Sur ces mots, Sam ce replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture. Mais Dean, lui, en avait marre de rester coincé ici, ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils n'étaient pas sortit sauf quelques minutes pour faire le ravitaillement. Et il se fit vite comprendre dans un lourd grognement qui voulait ce faire entendre. Dean fixa Sam qui, oui, l'avait bien entendu mais ne réagissait pas. Et cela agaçait l'aîné !

\- Sam?

\- Huuum ...

\- On s'ennuie à mourir ici !

\- Et bah prends un livre et cherche. Répliqua Sam d'un ton doux mais sans détacher son regard du bouquin.

\- 'Pas envie. Rétorqua Dean d'un air boudeur.

Dean s'enfila une autre gorgé de sa bière et commença à songer... Mais pas longtemps, il s'ennuyait à mourir et le silence l'agaçait. En temps général, il aurait pris les clés et serait parti faire un tour en Impala. Mais Sam lui avait interdit de sortir. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il avait cette putain de marque démoniaque et qu'elle était dangereuse, aussi bien pour lui que pour les autres. Et bon, Dean le savait bien. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait trop rien dit lorsque son petit frère l'avait privé de sortie.

Dean commença un tourner son regard dans toute la grande salle du bunker, espèrent trouver un truc intéressant, mais en vain. Dean soupira bruyamment et commença à se balancer lentement sur sa chaise. Ok, Sam ne le remarquait pas. Oui parce que c'est se qu'il espérait au fond. Que SON petit Sammy le remarque et s'occupe de lui. Désespéré, Dean cessa de balancer sa chaise dans un dernier grand "boom" sur le carrelage avant de commencer à bouger nerveusement son genoux sous la table. Bon là, Sam aussi commençait à perdre patience. "Dean...!"

\- On s'ennuie comme un chien mort ici, Sammy !

\- Et bah occupe toi ! Sorti Sam d'un air agacé et préoccupé.

\- Mais à quoi !?

-Et bah je sais pas, dit-il en levant complètement le tête vers son frère. Mate-toi un porno ou fais-toi un sandwich.

Dean serra la mâchoire, et plaqua son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise, toujours contrarié par les réponses de Sam qui ne lui convenait pas. Sam, toujours pris par son travail, remis son nez dans le livre. Pfff, son cadet pouvait le regarder lui, Dean, de la même manière qu'il dévorait son foutu livre, pensa-t-il. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas faim et il n'avait pas envie d'un porno non plus - d'ailleurs.

Plus depuis qu'il avait goûter à la peau de son petit frère... Oui... Dean étira finalement un petit sourire. Il avait peut être faim finalement, et envie d'occuper son entre jambes.

Dean posa son coude sur la table, le menton dans sa paume, et planta son regard sur Sam. Il commença à le dévorer des yeux. Ses larges épaules, sa peau mate, son air concentré sur son livre, ses fines lèvres roses et ses cheveux. Son mignon petit grain de beauté en haut de la joue. Ça y est, tout lui faisait envie. Il serra la bière qu'il tenait dans son autre main à la seul pensée de vouloir se jeter sur lui et lui faire l'amour. Oh oui, Dean avait faim, très faim de son doux petit frère qu'il savait gêné et fragile lorsqu'il était sous lui. Et pourtant si pervers...

Sam - le tant désiré - claqua sa langue contre son palais lorsqu'il senti le regarde trop insistant de son frère sur lui.

\- Dean arrêt. Dit il d'une voix plutôt calme.

C'est pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il savait ce que Dean voulait maintenant et... En vrai Sam en avait très envie aussi. Surtout depuis ces derniers temps, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, ce blottir contre son grand frère. Mais nan ! Pas maintenant ! Il fallait... Il fallait qu'il ce concentre sur ses recherches.

La réaction de Sam amusa Dean qui répondit luxuriant, sans détacher son regard :  
\- Sam, j'ai envie de toi...

À ces mots, un grand frisson parcouru le cadet, le stoppant dans sa lecture. Il leva une demi seconde les yeux vers son aîné mais, OH NAN ! Le regard brûlant de Dean, il ne devait pas si laisser appeler. Évitant son regard, sentant le sourire de Dean sur lui, Sam se racla la gorge et sorti dans ton sec - qui voulait se convaincre lui-même :  
\- Dean pas maintenant, je travaille là !

Dean sourit immédiatement voyant qu'il avait grandement perturbé son petit frère chéri.

\- Allé Sammy, j'ai envie de toi...

\- Dean nan, pas maintenant.

Sam essayait de garder son calme et son visage neutre.

\- S'il te plait Sam... Souffla Dean d'une voix chaude. Regarde-moi, Sammy.

Ok, ok, Sam sentait la voix de son frère réclamante bouillir en lui, et des images perverses lui traverser la tête. Mais nan ! Il pris une grande inspiration et avec toute la volonté du monde, il leva la tête face à Dean et dit franchement :  
\- Nan !

Mais ces joues rouges le trompaient, Dean connaissait son petit Sammy. Qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant et pourtant tellement excitant quand il mentait pour se refuser à lui. Dean se redressa et commença à donner des coups de jambe et de pied à son frère.

\- Hé ! Dean !

\- Hahaha!

\- Dean arrète ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles voyons ? Retorqua Dean d'un faux ton innocent.

Sam se défendait, évidemment, alors que la table se mettait à bouger dans tous les sens à cause de leurs jeux de jambes. Sam fini par stopper son frère en emprisonnant l'une des jambes de Dean entre les siennes.

\- Arrête maintenant !

Mais la respiration de Sam le trompa, Dean le sourire au lèvres...

\- Alors Sammy, tu veux me garder pour toi tout seul ?

\- Même pas en rêve ! Retorqua Sam dans un rire finement amusé.

Durant ces 10 dernières années, Sam était passé de garçon coincé à démon pervers, puis re trop sérieux - mais toujours maladroit et mignon - pour maintenant être redevenu doux et gentil comme au début. Oui, depuis la dispute qu'ils avaient eu touts les deux sur le fait que Dean avait fait posséder Sam par un ange, et que Dean avait du chopé cette foutu marque, Sam était redevenu aussi prévenant et docile qu'il fut un temps. Adorable Sam - mais toujours sexy. Qui même quand il se voulait énervé n'était pas crédible le moins du monde ! C'est ce que Dean repensa. Et c'est avec un rire enjôleur qu'il reprit la danse de pied sous la table.

\- Dean ! S'exclama Sam alors qu'il dû retenir la table qui partait dans tous les sens, se mêlant aux rires de Dean - toujours l'autre jambe prisonnières de son cadet.

Mais d'un coup, tous les mouvements cessèrent. Aussi bien ceux de Dean qui afficha un sourire pervers, que ceux défensifs de Sam qui contracta sa mâchoire. Dean avait gagné. Sam tremblotait - de plaisir ?- ses joues se mirent à rougir, et sa gorge se noua.

\- D-Dean...

Là, sous la table, Dean, qui avait perdu sa chaussures dans la bataille, avait appuyer son pied contre l'entre-jambes de Sam, le pressant au possible. Et entreprit de lents mouvements. Aussitôt, Sam se tendit et poussa un gémissement qu'il n'arriva pas a retenir.

\- Hum... Dean.. .Dean arrête...

Mais oh que non, il n'arrêterait pour rien au monde. La vue sur son frère gêné et le regard baissé lui plaisait trop.

\- Vraiment Sammy ? Pourtant tu es déjà bien serré dans ton pantalon là ! Dit Dean d'un ton presque orgueilleux tout en continuant de frictionner langoureusement son pied contre l'érection de son frère - oui l'érection.

\- Et... la faute a qui ? S'exclama Sam serrant le point sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait en-bas.

Mais par le ton de son petit frère - qui de l'autre main était tenté d'enlever le pied de Dean, ce dernier donna un petit coup sec sur la bosse de son frère et malaxa encore plus fort. Sam laissa échapper, sans le vouloir, d'autres gémissements qu'il essayait de retenir en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Tu aime ça ? Demanda Dean d'un ton assuré, alors que oui il savait la réponse.

Sam avalait difficilement sa salive et essayait de repousser le pied de son frère mais, Arhg ! C'était trop bon, et Dean était très habile. La mâchoire contractée, Sam sentait les pulsions taper dans son bas ventre. Sa tête tournait et ses gémissements ne se retenaient plus. C'était douloureux mais bon, trop bon. Au fond, il en voulait encore...

De son côté, Dean aussi sentait des éclaires traverser sa ceinture abdominales, et son entre-jambes s'activer aux gémissements presque plaintif de SON petit frère qui se recourbait. Il avait tellement envie de lui, de l'embrasser de prendre tremblant dans ses bras... Raah c'était trop ! Sam, à bout de souffle, lâcha la jambe de Dean qu'il tenait prisonnière et Dean, à la grand surprise de Sam, retira lui aussi son pied. Ce qui arracha à Sammy un petit grognement de mécontentement mine de rien.

\- Sammy, j'ai envie de toi...

Dean se leva et rejoignit Sam. Il se pencha sur lui, une main appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise de Sam et étouffa la respiration haletante de son petit frère contre ses lèvres. Dean l'embrassait avec tout l'amour qu'il voulait lui faire passer. Sam avait du mal à répondre parce que son souffle était encore trop court, et lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche afin de reprendre de l'air, Dean en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Sam essayait de répondre au baiser ardent de Dean, mais il se laissait perdre de plaisir, la tête dans le brouillard, et la douleur de son érection qui battait en bas. Dean commençait à descendre son autre main sur le corps de Sam. Mais lorsque ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur la marque que Dean portait au bras, le ramenant immédiatement à la réalité.

Subitement, Sam coupa court au baisser et se releva. À la plus grande surprise - et déception - de son aîné.

\- Sam?

Le dit Sam prit son livre, un sourire amusé - par la situation - encore haletant.

\- Il faut que je finisse Dean.

\- Quoi ! Tu rigoles là ! Rétorqua Dean, fâché.

\- Dean... Commença Sam qui avait retrouvé sa voix douce et patiente. Je... vais aller en chercher un autre, finit-il rapidement avant de baisser les yeux.

Sam passa son frère, mais hors de question de laisser son cadet prendre la fuite. Surtout quand il savait qu'il était encore plus excité que lui. Dean avait compris ce que Sammy tramait et il voulait l'en détourner. Il lui attrapa violemment le bras et s'assit en même temps sur "l'ancienne" chaise de Sam. Les jambes grandes écartées.

\- Dean qu'es que- ?

\- Je sais se que tu cherches Sam, le coupa-t-il, mais pour l'instant, s'il te plait, viens te coller contre moi. Je veux te prendre dans mes bras et... Dean descendit son regard sur la douleur de Sam avec un petit sourire amusé. Tu ne vas pas repartir comme ça, dans cette état !

Gloups, Dean avait raison. Sam ne pouvait plus faire semblant et puis au fond, cette situation l'amusait aussi. Sam aussi était un vrai petit coquin, si ce n'était plus encore. Le sexe avait toujours raison. Sam baissa le regard, un peu gêné face à Dean, faisant cet air de chien battu. Un vrai appel au viole celui-là, jura Dean dans sa tête.

\- D'accord Dean, tu as gagné... Souffla Sam chaudement, désireux, à la surprise de Dean.

\- Haha, allez viens là.

Dean amena Sam à lui, l'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Le plus jeune releva le regard, se fixant l'un et l'autre dans les yeux, le regard bouillonnant. Sam mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Un appel ! Dean l'embrassa alors avec fougue. Sam y répondit tout aussi ardemment, se dévorent les lèvres l'un comme l'autre. Leurs langues explorant avec douceur puis hargne la gorge de l'autre. Mélangeant leurs souffles chauds saccadés à leurs gémissements.

Sam enroula ses bras autour du cou de Dean gigotent un peut le bassin, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre a travers leurs jeans. Ça faisait mal, mais un mal tellement bon... -mal non, parce que se toucher faisait du bien, mais oui parce qu'ils se retenaient de ne pas tout soulagé maintenant.- Sam émit des gémissements plaintifs, coupant le baiser. Oh non, Dean n'avait pas oublié cette partie "là" de son frère - tout comme la sienne - et comprit vite le message.

\- Je vais bien m'occuper de ça, t'inquiète. Dit Dean en débouclant la ceinture de son jeune frère tout en lui mordillant le cou.

Sam poussa un gémissement libérateur quand Dean baissa la partie de son caleçon, laissant enfin son membre tendu à l'air libre. Tout en continuant d'embrasser son cou, Dean caressa puis empoigna la sexe chaud de son petit frère et commença à faire de lents va-et-vient. Frottant son pouce sur toute la longeur. Hum... Que c'était bon. L'esprit de Sam était embrouillé il s'en mordit les lèvres de plaisir et ses gémissements résonnaient dans tout le hall. Se qui excitait encore plus Dean. Sam lui lécha et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui chuchoter :  
\- Toi aussi Dean... Hum ah... Je veux... La sentir contre la mienne.

Ok ok, il ne se fit pas prier. D'un coup Dean arracha la chemise de son frère et libéra enfin son membre - à lui - de son jean, reprenant la masturbation.

Il malaxa, frotta leur deux membres l'un contre l'autre, passant son doigt sur la fente et la verge du sexe de Sammy tout en l'embrassant de partout. Oh mon dieu ! Sam n'en pouvait plus. Le plaisir était trop fort. Il se recourba sur Dean, le dos rond, le nez fourré dans son cou moite.

\- Dean... J-j... J'en peux plus... J-je vais bientôt...

Trop haletant, Sam n'arrivait plus à parler. Mais Dean en voulait encore, et plus !

\- Attends Sam j... Je te veux encore. Te sentir c... Hum, contre moi, nu. Laisse-moi... Te pénétrer...

Sam acquiesça, mordant sa lèvre, et se leva, sous le regard surpris de son frère.

\- Moi aussi je te veux en moi Dean ! Déclara Sam, le pantalon aux chevilles, le torse débraillé sur la table, présentent ses fesses à son frère, les joues rouges. Vite Dean, j'en peux plus... !

HO MY GOD ! Quelle vue érotique Sam présentait-là, sous les yeux écarquillés de Dean. Sam s'offrait totalement à lui sans la moindre gêne ! Il était trop sexy putain ! Dean se donna une claque mental - sinon il allait rester là à le dévorer des yeux - et se positionna derrière son frère, son membre dressé entre les fesses de son amant. Sam gémit, il attendait. Dean se hâta de retirer son t-shirt et se pencha sur lui. Le torse nu de Dean se fondant sur le dos nu et chaud de Sam. De sa main gauche Dean pris celle de Sammy posée sur la table, entremêlant leurs doigts. Et de l'autre, il commença à pénétrer un premier doigts dans l'intimité de Sam. Qui se raidit instantanément. Ils avaient terriblement chaud. Sam gémit par la douleur qui, bientôt, passa, se transformant en plaisir, et Dean inséra un deuxième puis un troisième doigts. Il s'appliquait à faire de lents va-et-vient et des gestes en ciseaux.

Dean sentait Sam se courber et trembloter sous lui. Pour calmer sa douleur, il joua de sa langue tout le long du dos musclé, de la nuque et du lobe de son petit frère le léchant et mordillant. C'était si bon, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sentant Sam se décontracter, Dean retira ses doigts, sous le gémissement d'un Sam mécontant. Mais qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il senti le sexe de Dean pointer à son entrée.

\- S-Sam?

\- Hum... Vas-y Dean ...

À ces mots, Dean commença sa pénétration qui se voulait aussi douce possible - oui, Dean se retenait vraiment de ne pas entrer d'un coup en lui. Sam balança sa tête en arrière dans un grand gémissement.

\- Hum... T... Tu es si chaud et étroit Sammy... Dit Dean d'une voix rauque dans l'oreille de son frère.

Mais Dean ne s'arrêta pas là. D'une de ses mains, il reprit le sexe de Sam et de l'autre il joua avec son mamelon.

\- D-Dean... Ah... C'est trop... Bon !

Dean continua d'entrer encore et encore, sentant l'intérieur de Sam se contracter sur son membre dur. Lui non plus n'allait pas tarder à venir. Tout en se délectant de ces gémissements.

Sam se tordit de nouveau sous la douleur, mais bientôt en réclama plus.

\- Deeean ...

Ce dernier compris en commença enfin un bouger, doucement puis un peu plus vite. Entrant et sortant à moitié. Glissant. Masturbant au même rythme Sam qui se sentait pris par des bouffées de chaleur. La table bougeait et grinçait au même rythmes, également se mêlant a leurs gémissements et respirations plus que haletante.

\- Dean...plus fort !

Sam en voulait plus ? Très bien, mais d'abord... Dean ce demandait quel visage avait son adorable petit frère en ce moment.

\- Sam...je veux te voir...

Dean retourna son cadet sur le dos. Oh mon dieu ! Ces joues étaient rouges et chaudes, ses yeux légèrement mouillés et des mèches de cheveux lui collaient au visage à cause de la sueur. Le torse déployé, son corps nu, les paumons battant. Cette position indécentes... Il était si beau. Dean entreprit alors des mouvements plus rapide et plus fort. Faisant rentrer complètement son membre en Sam touchant alors sa prostate. Sam échappa un cri de plaisir.

\- Aaah...Dean... !

En entendant ça, Dean retapa encore et encore contre celle-ci pour le plus grand plaisir de Sam qui ne se tenait plus. Le bassin de Dean claquant contre les fesses de Sam, encore et encore dans un rythme régulier.

Ils venaient de toucher le septième ciel !

\- Sammy ...!

Dean releva son frère à lui qui s'accrocha à sa nuque pour ne pas retomber, le visage blotti dans son cou, leur corps transpirant l'un contre l'autre.

\- Dean je...je...

Mais Sam ne finit pas qu'il libéra son liquide chaud entre leurs deux ventres. Dean faisant rouler une dernière fois ses doigts sur les muscles finement dessinée du ventre de Sam, avant de venir à l'intérieur de lui.

Dean ne se retira pas tout de suite. Sam toujours agrippé à son cou. Ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle tous les deux.

\- Dean, je t'aime, souffla Sam en relevant le tête face à Dean plantant son regard dans le sien.

L'aîné sourit, tendre et amusé.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Sammy, dit Dean en lui déposant un baiser sur le coin de l'oeuil puis sur la bouche auquel Sam répondit.

\- Allons nous coucher. Finit Dean.

Sam acquiesça et suivit Dean dans sa chambre. Tous les deux s'endormirent aussitôt sous les draps, encore collant et moite de leurs ébats - dont ils s'occuperaient d'enlever les traces demain - Dean tenant Sam à la taille, dos à lui contre, son torse. Blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Sam rouvrit les yeux, regarda l'heure et se tourna vers Dean, qui dormait à poings fermés. Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne devait pas abandonner, qu'il devait encore chercher et chercher et qu'il ferait tout pour le sauver. Sam avait besoin de Dean - malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit - et il ne pouvait pas une seconde se résoudre à le laisser. Hors de question de dire encore adieu à ce plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. C'est pourquoi Sam se leva sans bruit et partit dans le hall reprendre ses recherches.

FIN

* * *

Voila voila j'espère que cet OS vous a plus ! Dites-moi tout, en bien ou mal.

J'avoue que pour un premier poste c'est chaud XD mais bon c'est parce que j'en ai lu plein que j'ai écrit le mien et que je voulais le faire lire (et oui j'aime le yaoi et les série). J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop maladroit et je m'excuse sincèrement pour les fautes *0* J'espère vite revenir, et surement avec un autre Wincest parce que j'ai encore beaucoup a écrire dessus

À la prochaine et... Review ?


End file.
